


戒「中2」

by iburl



Series: 戒 [3]
Category: jlb
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl
Summary: 本文涉及某些并不符合当代社会道德规范的言行，a little dirty talk以及或隐晦或直白的性器官与情色描写
Series: 戒 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532324
Kudos: 3





	戒「中2」

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：无三观，BE结局，本章剧情持续崩坏，对话莫名其妙，情节走向不明，如在观看中引起不适请立刻关闭。文章所涉及言行仅供塑造角色，不代表作者本人立场，作者不接受任何道德批判与指责。  
> 航线和起落时间皆或存在虚构。

毕男工作之余的爱好是读书，这是她大学时期养成的习惯。每趟飞行毕男的行李箱都会放一本书，每当时差混乱时，她都是靠书来修正睡眠，不过因此虽然这些年也读了不少书，但能记下来用来装逼的句子还是寥寥。

在寥寥语句中，毕男记得她曾一度跟风喜欢过的作者写的一段话。这段话非常有名，是为一个英文单词作解释，这个单词是Crush，这位作者名叫刘瑜，这段话出自《送你一颗子弹》——英文里有个词，叫crush。如果查字典，它会告诉你，这是“压碎、碾碎、压垮”的意思。后来才知道它作为名词，还有一层意思：就是“短暂地、热烈地但又是羞涩地爱恋”。比如，“I had a crush on him”，就是“我曾经短暂地、热烈地、但又羞涩地喜欢过他”。

这段话非常浪漫，被很多人看到后便引为名言，用来描述他/她crush过多少人或是crush过几次，但毕男读到这句话以后做的第一件事就是去查这段话的表述是否是真的，她因此得到了牛津词典更加权威的解释：a strong but temporary feeling of liking someone——翻译成中文就是这是一种感觉，一种喜欢某人的感觉，一种强烈但短暂地喜欢某人的感觉。

毕男以为，用这个词形容她对刘长健的感觉再好不过了。并非羞涩，她的身体比她本人更早的承认了这一点，她是濒临搁浅的鱼，他是翻涌卷她回游的浪花。很强烈，她甚至最近在看到包含长或健的常旅客的名字都会莫名的紧张和愉悦。至于短暂，她认为感觉应该是短暂的，感情才会更持久，感情是感觉的延续。

但为什么要用crush来形容他们两人呢？是因为他们双方都不想承认这是love，虽然他们的情感历程真的很像fall in love。但是从冬天开始展开的一段意外之缘，就让它别扭得离love远一点，离crush近一点也无妨。

“在看什么？”

刘长健穿了浴袍从浴室走出来就看到毕男正拿着一本书看。虽然也没有睡过很多次，但他已经习惯了毕男在空闲的时候看书，他起先也会拿过她手中的书看一看那些小字，有时候是晦涩难懂的，有时候是不知所云的，他总是会失了继续读下去的兴趣，只觉得捧着书的她安安静静的，比书中那座黄金屋勾人多了。

和家里那位很不一样，他想。

刘长健不知道从什么时候开始习惯了比较，准确来说是习惯了把毕男和他太太比较。很显然，这并不是一个好的习惯。陈奕迅曾唱道，从背后抱你的时候，期待的却是她的面容。他从未从背后抱过他的太太，但却一直期待她，不受时间和空间控制。这种行为在如今这个社会一定是会被批判和指责的，他不否认也不会辩驳。

他确实也曾大言不惭地想过毕男会是他的张爱玲么，也许是，也许不是，但可以肯定的是他不是胡兰成，倒也并非因为他还会对下一段婚姻不忠，而是他根本不可能放弃现阶段的婚姻。他有一双身处麻将桌前八卦多的老人要赡养，还有一个越发知人事的女儿要抚养，同妻子与其说是婚姻倒不如说是搭伙过日子。婚姻对他而言，就像是偷摸致了富的低保户手里的低保金。

有吧，也行。

没有吧，那可不行。

尽管，他真的很乐意这个忙碌的十二月能被不断延长。

那天毕男发现了他的那枚戒指，他以为他们这段关系会中止，他甚至在那个晚上想，趁早断了也好，尽管他舍不得她的每一寸肌肤。然而他该想到的，偷情就是一步错而步步紧跟不回头，致命的刺激是同时吸引双方的。

我心动的痕迹，总是想再见你。

感谢温带海洋性气候的眷顾，毕男的航班那天在雨幕中落地，她在乘坐机组车往酒店去的路上顺手查了查刘长健的航班，飞常准分析延误率高达87%。她对着窗户上细密的水珠在机场光的背景下拍了一张黑白图发了朋友圈，配文：但盼风雨来，能留你在此。

风雨果然留下了本来没几个小时就要离开的刘长健，虽然只是推延了短短三小时。

毕男非常直接地问了刘长健的房间号，在她拿到房卡以后。尽管她还是为了做做样子，和同事有说有笑地在各自房间门口分别，但她回到房间就争分夺秒地洗澡换衣，在刘长健的房门口才刹了闸。

[毕男：开门]

然而发出去的这两个字却像是石沉大海，毕男突然开始紧张。她切实体会到每一秒都在煎熬，听觉也仿佛被放大了十万倍，其他房门传出的笑声与说话声让她头皮发麻，她的感官神经全都醒了神，叫嚣着要冲破她的身体。

“抱歉。”

刘长健给毕男开了门，在掐分掐秒的三分钟后，他把人拉入房间，又把人推到门背后，他摸上她的脸，轻啄了啄她的耳垂。

“你是故意的？”

刘长健没有回答毕男的问题，只是在毕男混乱又急促的呼吸中吻上她的唇，像是窗外的暴雨在她口中肆虐，她被吻得甚至靠不住门，只能狠狠抓着他的浴袍，忍受正划过她口腔腔壁的舌尖和搅动她那一池春水的手指。

漫长冬夜里，某一汪春水不知原因地起皱，惊起了圈圈旋涡，层层叠叠吸引着外来客，只是旋涡有时，一期一会。

[刘长健：即使天无雨，我亦留此地。]

毕男转天从自己的房间醒来，耻骨周围零星的红痕提醒着睡得昏天黑地的她前夜的荒唐。她从枕下摸出手机，看到了刘长健的一条消息，是她朋友圈那句话的对答。毕男无法确定刘长健是确实读过那本《万叶集》还是单只看过《言叶之庭》，可想到刘长健的年龄配上这部动画作品，她倒是想到了李荣浩的一首歌。

但无论如何，他们总是有些像新海诚的故事背景，比如本该是陌路的两个人机缘巧合相遇，也比如是雨把他们留下。或者对他们来说，雨并不该是牵扯他们的红线，他们应当感谢这几个小时的时差，对于他们来说，偷情就是偷时间谈感情。

后来，诚如刘长健所言，即使天无雨，他们两人的航班像是约定好的一样，依然能为两人留出相处的时间。他们没有人再提那枚戒指，或者是根本没有人主动谈及彼此的家庭，仿佛整个欧洲大陆是两人的平行世界。

又或者该是他们的桃花源。

他们后来又一次又重返苏黎世的河岸，天蓝水碧，天鹅成群，她看着阳光下的教堂绿顶，内心就像身旁的河水一样平静。刘长健记得那天他还主动问过毕男，问她更喜欢白天的苏黎世还是晚上的苏黎世，而她仿佛是被脚边的鸽子吸引，起初没有回答他的问题。刘长健寻着她的目光也去看着脚边的那只鸽子正脚步迅速地去到不远处另一只鸽子旁，最后那只鸽子拿嘴啄了啄另一只鸽子。

然后他的眼神对上了她的眼睛，他听她说：如果我要说是有你的苏黎世呢？

”在想什么？“毕男拿手在刘长健的眼前晃了晃，然后圈住了他的腰。

”在想，上次你说迪士尼应该比Tivoli更有趣，不如明天我们去迪士尼。“刘长健抓住了在他腰上乱动的手，有意无意地摩挲着她右手无名指的戒痕，复又问纤纤玉手的主人，“最近航班多，脑子都飞乱了，你刚才说什么？”

“去个人少的地方吧，上次不是差点被碰到。”

毕男说的上次是另一片桃花源，哥本哈根。那一次他们终于有时间走出酒店，没有去必然会遇到同事的小美人鱼雕像那里打卡，而是去了Tivoli Park，毕男听说这是世界上第一座游乐园。十二月的欧洲，到处都是圣诞气息，这间游乐园也布满了圣诞元素，他们从机场出发到游乐园，夕阳西下，游乐园亮起了五彩的灯。

或许在变成无聊的大人以前，每个人都是有趣的小孩。刘长健第一次见到毕男的另一面，是有着童话梦的小女孩的一面，尽管他眼前的小女孩已经年过三十。

那天毕男带着刘长健玩了很多他从来都不会玩的项目，比如她拉着他去玩飞椅，旋转到高处时要他拉住她的手。她还要求他给她和玩偶拍合照，一会要侧拍一会要仰拍。更过分的是，她还偏要生拉硬拽他陪她一起玩旋转木马，刘长健看着晃眼的灯和转圈的马觉得头疼，坚决不再做出妥协，毕竟曾经他在游乐园是拎包结账拿衣服的，连拍照这种事都不归他管，他能陪毕男玩几个无聊游戏已经是他最大的让步。

大概是老天在帮他们，幸好刘长健的坚持，幸好幸好是她一人玩这个游乐园最受欢迎的项目，毕男后来在旋转木马上意外看到了刘长健那班同飞的空乘，她那股心中热情的火瞬间就被天寒地冻浇灭，她忘记旋转木马转了几圈，眼睛一直在搜寻刘长健的身影，既怕他在，也怕，他不在。

刘长健当然不会出现在游戏区的栏杆外，但他也没有看到他的同机组同事，他只是看到不远处支起了卖热红酒的小摊，便去买了两杯热红酒。等他拿着两只一次性杯子出现在毕男面前的时候，就看到在暖黄色灯光下依然苍白的脸，和遇事从来处变不惊却在那时惊慌的眼睛。

“喝过热红酒么？尝尝，圣诞特产。”刘长健没有开口问，只是把一杯酒递给毕男。

“我刚才看到你同事了，你看到了么。”

“你尝尝好喝么？”刘长健先尝了一口，有些烫。

“幸好你不在。”

“味道不错。”

“你没碰到她们吧。”

“肉桂你能接受么？”

“我在和你说话。”

“我也是。”

这好像是他们的平行世界第一次和现实有交叉，他们早该料到会有这么一天，可是那些相处的快乐像是一针又一针的麻醉剂，麻痹了他们的神经，还顺带麻痹了他们清醒的头脑，让他们忘记会有这么一天出现。

成年人解决事情的办法是逃避，这件事掀过去就可以翻篇，那天他们的对话就戛然而止，谁都没再提这样的小插曲，仿佛只要他们捂住耳朵，就听不到铃铛声阵阵，他们可以继续因为酒精催情，鱼水之欢，共效于飞之愿。

可如果旧事重提呢？

“好，那你想去哪儿。”刘长健从床边起身走向窗户，习惯性地想摸烟，但是浴袍的兜里空空大大，什么都没有，他又想拉开眼前严丝合缝的窗帘，可是手抬起，又放下。

“刘长健，有些事，不是掀过去就翻篇了，如果我们再碰到同事了呢？如果这次不是我一个人碰到，是我们两个人呢？刘长健，你想过么？你有一次想过这种可能性么？我们不是在约炮软件上认识的那种生活上毫无交叉的床伴。”

那天泄了气的气球又重新吹满了气，鼓鼓囊囊横亘在两人中间，谁稍往前一步便会“嘭”得一声把两人炸得面目全非。

“为什么不说话？”毕男合上《格列佛游记》，从床上下地，赤着脚踩在厚实的地毯上，一步一步靠近刘长健。

“是不敢说么？你看你，外面又不是天光大亮，你连拉开窗帘的勇气都没有。”刘长健感觉到声音由远及近，自己的手也突然被握住，明明是熟悉的温暖，但却在今时今日像毒蛇的蛇信，一点一点缠绕住他的五指，牵引着他要他去扯掉那道遮羞布。

挂环摩擦轨道的声音尖锐又刺耳，但和毕男的头撞击到落地窗上时的声音比起来显得微不足道，尽管这声钝音还是在隔着刘长健那只手的前提下。但毕男还是吃痛地皱了眉，自然不是因为头疼，刘长健的手做起肉垫来效果还是可以，只是刘长健一下就把毕男的嘴唇咬破了。

但这并不影响刘长健继续勾着毕男的舌头亲，他托着毕男的头往他身上靠，舌尖舔过她的舌根又一次下压，毕男受不了全舌发麻想把人往外推，可是这一次她没能成功，刘长健只是给了她一点缓和的时间，又重蹈覆辙。

或许是舌头麻到几乎抽筋，她被亲到大脑缺氧，甚至忘记了用鼻子呼吸，只能靠刘长健给她渡气来恢复长吻带来的后遗症。她眼眶泪满盈，也不知是委屈还是疼痛刺激了泪腺，还刺激了多巴胺分泌，在大口呼气后，她重新吻上他。

口腔中的铁锈味重新缠绕住两人，毕男把手伸进刘长健身上浴袍敞开的领口，指尖从后腰划到他的前腰，在浓密的低矮树丛中踌躇不前。可刘长健却一边抓着她的手向下，一边抓住她衣后领往下扯，浴袍衣料绒毛划过她的锁骨，她胸前乳珠，她的尾椎臀缝，最终落到地上。

冰冷的窗户一寸一寸刺激着毕男的后背肌肤，她冻得发抖，却推不动越压她越狠的刘长健，她只能尝试去叫醒丛林中沉睡的雄狮，而雄狮早已醒来，昂首跳到她的手中，与她交换着她急需的热量。

她依然被亲吻着，是一次又一次急促却短暂的吻，但她依然体会到从发旋过电到脊椎底节的刺激，那是一只大手包裹着她的手一次又一次抚摸性器时的二百二十伏电压带来的电击，她被电得浑身酥麻，脱不得手也脱不开身。

空气中弥漫着咸腥的味道，啧啧水声在安静的房间里显得清脆又悦耳，毕男黏腻的双手终是撑在那道遮羞布之后的双层玻璃上，在这里她看不到在黑夜里昂首挺立的埃菲尔铁塔，也看不到暗流涌动的塞纳河，她只看到双层玻璃上倒映着的自己，头发被汗水打湿，几缕碎发黏在额前，眼神迷离，那是一次又一次被冲击格雷芬贝格点时难分二心的自己。

这是她第一次在这种时候看到自己，或是看清自己。

那只雄狮终是掉进了兔子洞，在仙境花园里横冲直撞，而她却像是落入泪水之潭，一切感官缩小到只能感知那位并非礼貌的不速之客，只是不速之客带着火种，她只能妥协，尽管她的胸口被一次次挤压硌得发痛，尽管她被托起的一条腿酸得快要抽筋，尽管她唯一撑着地的脚累得弯起了脚趾。

“别射在里面。”

”还早呢。“

毕男又一次后悔说出这种变相的催促，她再一次像是被惩罚一样，被摁压的高潮点重新掀起巨浪，她吸了一口气，吐出又一声声娇喘与呻吟。她又从玻璃中看到自己，嘴唇微张，双乳随着律动震颤，她真希望这间酒店能在此时此刻突然没有原因的停电，她一点也不想再看不远处整齐如初的大床和窗前的一摊糜乱。

挂环重新咬合轨道，刘长健单手托不太住毕男，腰酸背痛的毕男只能低头夹紧了刘长健的窄腰，顺口咬住他的肩头不松口，只是这一晚时间推移早就没了力气，浅浅的牙印很快就又完全被抚平。

”你干什么？“

刘长健托着毕男走到浴室，每走一步两人都交合得更深入，她不得不撑着刘长健的肩膀想要抽离得远一点，只是她搬得动笨重的机舱门闩，却在此时做不了一个引体向上，她的每一次努力都以吞得更深结束。

”你不是让我别射在里面？“

“可我的腰受不了了。”

“马上就……好了。”

刘长健带着毕男站到花洒下，在毕男落地时热水喷涌而下，那股股白流也被流水冲刷不见踪影，他重新吻了吻毕男，将她搂在怀里，水流滑过两人的皮肤，轻柔得像是对彼此的安抚，她听到刘长健在她耳边说对不起。

这不是一场足够愉快的性爱，至少是和之前每一次相比来说。她激怒了他，长矛怼到他的心口，而他不甘示弱，那是要女性臣服于男性的姿势，她被迫迁就她，被窗户倒映着的灯光一次次晃了眼。都说只有最亲密的人才会用最尖锐的武器伤害对方，在彼此不提家庭的摇摇欲坠的吊桥上，他们双双挥剑要斩断两侧的麻绳。

是呐，他们怎么能忘记，就算闭口不言，也还有第三个人会看到他们，天知地知，总有人会知，只是时间问题。他们甚至做好了服务对方奇怪性癖的准备，但却根本无法面对青天白日与正大光明，胆子再大，调情似甜蜜情侣，也只能在所谓的平行世界苟且，可这个世界，又不是只有他们两人。

“我要飞澳洲航线了。”

毕男从浴室出来，看到刘长健正在整理他的行李，他背对着她，漫不经心地说。

“我知道，我看到了首飞名单，恭喜。”

“谢谢。”

“你不是比我晚飞，这么着急收拾行李？”

“送给你。”刘长健从行李箱中翻出一个盒子，递给毕男。

“Rose of No Man‘s Land？分手礼物么？”

“你想这么以为也可以。”

“这名字够讽刺的。”

毕男从包里拿出一只放在最底层的药膏，坐回床上开始涂抹红肿的地方。

“网上对这瓶香水有一句更好的解读。”

“是’在我最荒瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰‘吧。”

刘长健合上行李坐到床边，拿过放在毕男腿边的药膏，取了一点在指尖，轻点到娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰花瓣上。

“你知道？”天将鱼肚白，玫瑰上也结了露水落回他的手指指节。

“当然，byredo很有名的一款香水，再附上聂鲁达的情诗，必然热门到脱销。”

“那看来你读过他的书。”

“这句话出自聂鲁达很有名的作品，《二十二首情诗和一首绝望的歌》。”毕男握住了想要采撷玫瑰的那只手，瞪了一眼操纵罪恶的人，然后颇有兴致地继续解释，“这句话出自这本书的第八首情诗，”毕男把搁在床上的那瓶香水放到床头柜，看向刘长健的眉心。

“但我更喜欢那唯一一首绝望的歌。“

“与众不同。”

“如果我不特立独行，怎么会和你上床。”毕男嗔他，“想听这首歌么？和此情此景很配。”

“愿闻其详。”

“聂鲁达写，与你相关的回忆自围绕我的夜色中浮现/河流将他最冥顽的哀叹掺入大海/如同黎明中的码头一样遭人遗弃/是出发的时刻了，哦遭遗弃的人！”

刘长健听完毕男做作的美声念诗法，重新洗了手，躺回床上，没有任何评价。

“你说巴黎的迪士尼还会有热红酒卖么？”

毕男洗干净了手从浴室出来看躺在床上的人，突然问。

“去看看不就知道了。”

“你是觉得对我愧疚才要满足我的愿望么？”毕男开始收拾自己的行李，她终于有点困了，在酒店即将提供早餐的时候。

“什么？”

“我那天只是随口一提，看来你平常也是那种喜欢满足别人的愿望的人。”

“不是。”刘长健想了想，好像他真的没有满足过谁的愿望，而且他总是忘记给女儿买玩具。

“那我，受宠若惊。”

“我不是对你愧疚。”刘长健翻身关了自己这一侧的灯。

”嗯？“突然缺失了一半光源，毕男下意识回头，看到刘长健从床上坐起来。

”也要恭喜你，毕乘务长，首飞莫斯科航线。“

谁说成年人只会用逃避解决问题的？两个具有民事行为能力的人明明都在尽己所能的前提下，主动做出了对彼此来说最好的一种选择。后退一步从来都不是逃避，明明会是海阔天空，相隔八小时的海阔天空。

”谢谢。“毕男借着她那侧的灯光最后检查了一下包里的东西，把拉链拉上，上床睡觉。

这天两人没有像往常一样在睡前抱在一起，他们背对彼此睡得很沉，虽然当两人被闹铃吵醒，仍然是拥抱着彼此，一如往常。

“我买好了票，一日两园，一会让前台打印一下。”刘长健换好了轻便的衣服，非常熟练地在飞猪上买好了打折票。

“这么点时间玩得了两个？”

“那你快点，就有时间了。”

“我催过你快么？你不知道化妆就是要慢？”毕男凑近镜子看了看自己的眼妆，确认没什么问题才回头跨过刘长健挡在浴室门口的腿，她有些后怕，幸好把那句‘你就没等过你老婆化妆’吞进了肚子里。

“你回房间，我去前台打印。”刘长健先打开了门，楼道安安静静，毕男提起行李箱，拿着房卡打开了斜对面的门，一气呵成。刘长健拿了房卡和钱包也出了门，把请勿打扫的牌子也挂在了门把手上。

“先去studio还是先去park？”

“先去吃饭。”

毕男饿得头晕眼花，不得不用羽绒服裹裹紧了自己。十二月的巴黎实在太冷，冷到她更饿了，满目童话世界也不如餐厅的招牌更动人，虽然名字好听的套餐味道很一般，但她还是飞快地吃完了一个汉堡和一包薯条。

“你吃这么多一会怎么玩过山车？”刘长健慢条斯理地吃完了自己托盘里的食物，看到眼前的人不知从何时开始已经毫不顾忌她的吃相，他忍不住拿托盘里的餐巾纸去擦毕男沾了沙拉酱的嘴角。

“我要是不能玩，不是白当了这么多年乘务长。”

“嗯，有道理，你应该去当空军。”

“你不也是空军？不还是转业飞了民航。”

“嗯，因为家里人担心。”

“也是，飞民航挣钱不少，艳遇还多。”

刘长健喝完水，定睛看了看眼前人。

“嗯，是挺艳的，美艳。”

“走吧，机长，别看了。”

毕男重新戴上了帽子，迎着冷风出门，看着手里的地图往过山车去，他们共处的时间所剩无几，大概率只能玩两三个项目便要离开，不过还好离圣诞还有点时间，迪士尼乐园在这样一个淡季工作日，没什么游客，他们很快就结束了排队。

“也太不刺激了。”

只可惜号称最有趣的过山车也没有模拟颠簸那么厉害，毕男觉得无聊，甚至在想还不如立刻打车回酒店歇着。

“说明毕乘务长见多识广，这点刺激不足为惧。”

“我觉得你最近，不像我刚认识你的那样，变了。”

“可能是因为新认识了一个朋友，他很健谈。”

“挺好，男的女的？”

“男的，也是机长，飞国内的。”

“那说不定我也认识。”

“差点忘了你本来一直飞国内，他叫……”

“别说了，我们说好的，不谈各自生活。”

“什么时候说好的？”

“我以为这是我们的默契。”

“嗯，说说也没事。”

“不必了，我不太想知道，而且还是最后一天知道。”

“你怎么知道，今天是最后一天？”

“不是么？”毕男停了脚步，侧过身看刘长健。

“那就……算是吧。”

刘长健不想看毕男的眼神，目视前方不想再聊。他惊讶于自己竟然有些害怕这样的眼神，是带着一些探寻和或许是他自作多情的一丁点期许的眼神。他只是打听到她只飞半年国际航线，而他恰巧开了春就要飞国内了，只是大概率的情况是，他们更不会遇到，也不可能像现在这样明目张胆。熟悉的城市，熟悉的地方，有无数只熟悉的眼睛，盯着他们，又或是盯着他们头顶的那个优秀光环。

他们最终没有再玩任何项目，只在游乐园里漫无目的地兜圈子，聊着些有的没的社会新闻和国际要闻来消磨时间，最后以毕男冷得受不了结束了他们最后的一趟旅程。回程的出租车上，毕男有些后悔没有留一张合影，但后来想了想，那张合影总归还是要删掉的，不如就把这些画面放到记忆深处。

在这个最后一天，他们还是像每一次一样，在最近的一个路口，他们下车。刘长健摸了烟抽，看着毕男的背影离开，这一次离开不知何时才能重新看到她的背影，刘长健看得出神，甚至想要忍下不要吐出烟雾，以免模糊掉那个渐行渐远的背影。

这一次毕男也没有挥手告别，她幼稚地想只要她不说出告别的话，这一次见面就永远不会结束。她看了看不远处的酒店大门和远方阴沉的天空，又突然想到了那天坐着机组车去机场时耳机里随机播放的那首歌。

那天天气昏沉，同事们却心情极佳地聊着八卦，她很少参与空乘之间的闲话，往往插着耳机隔绝一切。可她还是听到了，有人说XX航空的机长明明已婚却背地里养小三，老婆闹到公司去，公司通告给予停职处理并要求配合接受调查。空乘你一言我一语说什么机长前途光明毁于一旦，还有人骂小三真是不得好死应该下十八层地狱。她突然觉得心口堵得慌，调高了耳机的声音，听到了一句粤语：

这世界最坏罪名/叫太易动情

可我喜欢这罪名

这一天，毕男坐上了机组车，带着装着那瓶香水的行李。她凭着记忆从APP里找出了那首本来随机播放的歌，居然叫无人之境，是巧合得不能再巧合的歌名。她点了单曲循环，坐在小车的最后一排，望向车窗外依然阴沉的天空。

而彼时刘长健磨蹭完时间，回到了酒店房间，那道请勿打扰的牌子不知为何掉在门口，房间被收拾一新，空气清新，床被干净，仿佛一切都没有发生过。他觉得有些累，没有换衣服就躺在了床上。他原本想从minibar开瓶酒，但算了算时间大概率吹酒精时警报会响，只好放弃。

第二天醒来，他觉得自己浑身酸痛，但摸了摸脑袋应该是没发烧。他看了眼时间便开始迅速地洗澡换衣，整理行李，只是临出门前，他想了片刻还是走到窗前，他只觉得脚下一硌，低头弯腰捡起了一个黑色的挂环。这枚挂环隐藏在地毯中，果然很难被发现。

他捏着那枚挂环仰头看，又拽了拽厚重的窗帘。到底是哪里脱了轨，乍一看竟看不太出，刘长健看了眼时间便放弃了要细细去找，只是又重新走了一遍脚下的地毯以确认没有更多的挂环掉落。

最终，他把那枚孤零零的挂环放进衣服口袋，握住行李箱杆，关灯拔卡离开了房间。因为他觉得这枚挂环既然脱轨就不该属于这个房间，至于是否应该属于他，他当下不知道，就让时间和未知的未来来回答吧。

刘长健拎着行李上机组车，照例坐到最后一排靠窗的座位，心血来潮地搜了搜那本《二十二首情诗和一首绝望的歌》，自然而然地划到最底部，将目光停留在那首绝望的歌上，看向绝望的最后一句：

啊，比一切都遥远。啊，比一切者遥远。

这是离去的时刻。被抛弃的人啊。

他在心里学着她的怪腔怪调默念完，抬头望向车窗外阴沉的天空。

真应景。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一章藏了一个非常非常非常隐晦的点，估计没人会发现。


End file.
